cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiberian Twilight achievements
Nod Achievements 'General' GA1-Nod Hot Steak!.png|Nod Hot Steak! GA2-Nod Untouchable!.png|Nod Untouchable! GA3-Nod Invencible!.png|Nod Invincible! GA4-Nod Immortal!.png|Nod Immortal! GA5-Nod Legendary!.png|Nod Legendary! GA6-Tiberium Infused.png|Tiberium Infused GA7-Vicerowned.png|Vicerowned GA8-House of Bounce.png|House of Bounce GA9-They'll Fight For You!.png|They'll Fight For You! GA10-Nod We've Got The Plans.png|Nod We've Got The Plans GA11-Mine Sweeper.png|Mine Sweeper Nod Hot Steak! Destroy 3 Crawlers. Nod Untouchable! Destroy 4 Crawlers. Nod Invincible! Destroy 5 Crawlers. Nod Immortal! Destroy 6 Crawlers. Nod Legendary! Destroy 7 Crawlers. Tiberium Infused Destroy 3 units or structures with the Visceroid´s suicide explosion. Vicerowned Destroy a Crawler with the Visceroid´s suicide explosion. House of Bounce Land on 5 units with a single use of the Forgotten Ironback´s Jump-Stomp. They'll Fight For You! Destroy 20 units or structures with Scrapbuses. Nod We've Got The Plans Capture 5 Husks with Engineers. Mine Sweeper Clear 20 mines by destroying them with Engineers. Offence Class OA1-Nod Bag Lady (Veteran).png|Nod Bag Lady (Veteran) OA2-Nod Bag Lady (Elite).png|Nod Bag Lady (Elite) OA3-Nod Bag Lady (Heroic).png|Nod Bag Lady (Heroic) OA4-Tiberium Missile Crisis.png|Tiberium Missile Crisis OA5-From The Shadows.png|From The Shadows OA6-What A Tangled Web We Weave.png|What A Tangled Web We Weave OA7-Yoink!.png|Yoink! OA8-A Necessary Loss.png|A Necessary Loss OA9-Preying Mantis.png|Preying Mantis OA10-Biker Gang.png|Biker Gang OA11-Black Widow.png|Black Widow OA12-Magmageddon.png|Magmageddon OA13-Now You See Me....png|Now You See Me... OA14-They Will Know Fear.png|They Will Know Fear OA15-Fast and the Ferocious.png|Fast and the Ferocious OA16-Grand Theft Mammoth.png|Grand Theft Mammoth OA17-Hey Girl.png|Hey Girl OA18-Needs More Cannons.png|Needs More Cannons OA19-Meet Mr. Flashy.png|Meet Mr. Flashy Nod Bag Lady (Veteran) Upgrade 10 units with Blue Tiberium Cores. Nod Bag Lady (Elite) Upgrade 20 units with Blue Tiberium Cores. Nod Bag Lady (Heroic) Upgrade 30 units with Blue Tiberium Cores. Tiberium Missile Crisis Inflict Tiberium Corrosion on 5 units or structures with a single Tiberium Catalyst rocket from the Specter. From The Shadows Deal 1000 damage with a single Stealth Tank. What A Tangled Web We Weave Destroy a Crawler with the Web Laser on the Spider Tank. Yoink! Grab 25 units with the Scorpion`s Claw Grasp. A Necessary Loss Damage 5 units with the mines created by the death of the Avenger. Preying Mantis Destroy a unit or structure using the ballistic rocket from the upgraded Mantis. Biker Gang Deal 10000 damage with Attack Bikes. Black Widow Raise 5 Widows to heroic veterancy. Magmageddon Ignite 20 Firestorms using Flame Tanks. Now You See Me... Destroy 4 structures in 20 seconds with Specters. They Will Know Fear Deal 5000 damage with the primary weapons of a single Cyborg Commando. Fast and the Ferocious Kill 20 infantry with Raiders. Grand Theft Mammoth Hijack 3 vehicles with a single Cyborg Commando. Hey Girl Grab a female unit with the Scorpion´s Claw Grasp. Needs More Cannons Destroy 10 units or structures with the same Avatar. Meet Mr. Flashy Destroy 25 units or structures with the Nod Offense Crawler. Defense Class DA1-Nod Fortified Position (Veteran).png|Nod Fortified Position (Veteran) DA2-Nod Fortified Position (Elite).png|Nod Fortified Position (Elite) DA3-Nod Fortified Position (Heroic).png|Nod Fortified Position (Heroic) DA4-Nod Classical Warfare.png|Nod Classical Warfare DA5-No-Fly Zone.png|No-Fly Zone DA6-Gun Them Down.png|Gun Them Down DA7-Tiberium Prophecy.png|Tiberium Prophecy DA8-Dark Guardian.png|Dark Guardian DA9-Fanatic Frenzy.png|Fanatic Frenzy DA10-Burn Baby Burn.png|Burn Baby Burn DA11-Hot Seat.png|Hot Seat DA12-Ruination.png|Ruination DA13-Laser Light Show.png|Laser Light Show DA14-Tower Defense.png|Tower Defense DA15-Boom Goes the Dynamite.png|Boom Goes the Dynamite DA16-Stop, Drop, And Burn.png|Stop, Drop, And Burn DA17-Launch Sequence Engaged.png|Launch Sequence Engaged DA18-Tiberian Dawn.png|Tiberian Dawn DA19-Prism Power.png|Prism Power DA20-Pulverized.png|Pulverized DA21-Shields Up.png|Shields Up DA22-Healbot.png|Healbot DA23-Extra Crispy.png|Extra Crispy DA24-Restricted Airspace.png|Restricted Airspace Nod Fortified Position (Veteran) Destroy 10 units or structures with garrisoned infantry. Nod Fortified Position (Elite) Destroy 20 units or structures with garrisoned infantry. Nod Fortified Position (Heroic) Destroy 30 units or structures with garrisoned infantry. Nod Classical Warfare Destroy a GDI Spartan with a Centurion. No-Fly Zone Destroy 5 medium aircraft with Ascended. Gun Them Down Destroy 10 light units with Devout. Tiberium Prophecy Destroy 5 units or structures with the same Aftershock. Dark Guardian Absorb 4000 damage with the shields of a single Disruption Tower. Fanatic Frenzy Destroy a unit or structure using the Enlightened´s Suicide Charge Pack. Burn Baby Burn Destroy 5 units or structures with the Flame Column´s close-range flamethrowers. Hot Seat Destroy 25 units or structures with Incinerators. Ruination Damage 5 units or structures with a single attack from the High Confessor. Laser Light Show Destroy 10 units or structures using Obelisks of Light. Tower Defense Destroy 10 units or structures with the same Viper Turret. Boom Goes the Dynamite Detonate 25 Slave Incendiary Mines on enemy units. Stop, Drop. And Burn Set 20 units or structures on fire with the Flame Column´s primary weapon. Launch Sequence Engaged Fire a fully assembled Tiberium Missile. Tiberium Dawn Destroy 20 units or structures with a single Temple of Nod missile. Prism Power Damage 20 units or structures with a single attack from the Reaper. Pulverized Deal 1000 damage in 10 seconds with Underminers. Shields Up Absorb 7500 damage with the Nod Defense Crawler´s shield. Healbot Repair 5000 damage with the Slave. Extra Crispy Damage 4 units or structures with the Black Hand´s Holy Water explosion. Restricted Airspace Destroy 10 medium aircraft with Rocket Pod defenses. Support Class SA1-Nod Combat Medic (Veteran).png|Nod Combat Medic (Veteran) SA2-Nod Combat Medic (Elite).png|Nod Combat Medic (Elite) SA3-Nod Combat Medic (Heroic).png|Nod Combat Medic (Heroic) SA4-Obelisk of Death.png|Obelisk of Death SA5-Triage.png|Triage SA6-Shotgun Diplomacy.png|Shotgun Diplomacy SA7-Doctor's Orders.png|Doctor's Orders SA8-Everyone Freeze!.png|Everyone Freeze! SA9-Magnetic Personality.png|Magnetic Personality SA10-Power Tool.png|Power Tool SA11-Blood of Tyrants.png|Blood of Tyrants SA12-Never See It Comin.png|Never See It Comin SA13-All Fired Up.png|All Fired Up SA14-Balls of Fire.png|Balls of Fire SA15-H4X0R3D.png|H4X0R3D SA16-Crystals Shards.png|Crystals Shards SA17-Combat Carrier.png|Combat Carrier SA18-Penetrating Gaze.png|Penetrating Gaze SA19-Fiery Surprise.png|Fiery Surprise SA20-Blood of the Gorgon.png|Blood of the Gorgon SA21-Brotherhood.png|Brotherhood SA22-Purification.png|Purification SA23-MiG Fighter.png|MiG Fighter SA24-Ground Up.png|Ground Up SA25-Swarm Them!.png|Swarm Them! Nod Combat Medic (Veteran) Repair 5000 damage with Support units. Nod Combat Medic (Elite) Repair 10000 damage with Support units. Nod Combat Medic (Heroic) Repair 15000 damage with Support units. Obelisk of Death Destroy 5 units or structures using the Megalisk from the Monolith Power. Triage Repair 1000 damage with a single Scalpel. Shotgun Diplomacy Inflict Tiberium Corrosion on 5 units or structures with a single attack from the Marauder. Doctor´s Orders Enhance 7 units or structures with a single use of the Scalpel´s Infusion Engines. Everyone Freeze! Encase 8 units or structures within a single Basilisks Stasis Field. Magnetic Personality EMP 8 units or structures with a single EMP Rocket from the Medusa. Power Tool Deal damage 20 times with a single use of the Subterranean Strike Power. Blood of Tyrants Damage 3 units or structures with a single attack from the Tyrant. Never See it Comin Destroy 5 units or structures in 15 seconds with Vertigos. All Fired Up Destroy 25 medium aircraft with Salamanders. Balls of Fire Set units or structures on fire 100 times with the Leviathan´s primary weapon. H4X0R3D Hijack 5 units with Hijackers. Crystal Shards Destroy 10 units or structures with a single use of the Vein Detonation Power. Combat Carrier Deal 2000 damage with the Leviathan´s Sortie Drones. Penetrating Gaze Damage 2 units or structures with a single attack from the Basilisk. Fiery Surprise Detonate 20 Incendiary mines on enemy units using Burrow Mines Power. Blood of the Gorgon Repair 5000 damage with Medusas. Brotherhood Repair 5000 damage with the Nod Support Crawler. Purification Damage 5 units or structures at the same time with a full sequence of the Salamander´s Purification. MiG Fighter Ignite 10 firestorm with Vertigos. Ground Up Destroy 20 medium units with Cobras. Swarm Them! Destroy 10 units or structures with Venoms. GDI Achievements 'General' GDI_CrawlerKiller1.png|GDI Hot Streak! GDI_CrawlerKiller2.png|GDI Untouchable! GDI_CrawlerKiller3.png|GDI Invincible! GDI_CrawlerKiller4.png|GDI Immortal! GDI_CrawlerKiller5.png|GDI Legendary! GDI_WeveGotthePlans.png|GDI We've Got The Plans GDI_HouseofBounce.png|GDI House of Bounce GDI_MineSweeper.png|GDI Mine Sweeper GDI Hot Streak! Destroy 3 crawlers. GDI Untouchable! Destroy 4 crawlers. GDI Invincible! Destroy 5 crawlers. GDI Immortal! Destroy 6 crawlers. GDI Legendary! Destroy 7 crawlers. GDI We've Got The Plans Capture 6 Husks with Engineers. GDI House of Bounce Land on 5 units with a single use of the Forgotten Ironback's Jump-Stomp. GDI Mine Sweeper Clear 20 mines by destroying them with Engineers. 'Offense Class' GDI BagLadyVeteran.png|GDI Bag Lady (Veteran) GDI_BagLadyElite.png|GDI Bag Lady (Elite) GDI_BagLadyHeroic.png|GDI Bag Lady (Heroic) GDI_FastLearner.png|Fast Learner GDI_OffensiveSupremacy.png|Offensive Supremacy GDI_RememberTheTitan.png|Remember the Titan GDI_EatHotSound.png|Eat Hot Sound GDI_BewareofDog.png|Beware of Dog GDI_UnfriendlySkies.png|Unfriendly Skies GDI_PowerofthePrism.png|Power of the Prism GDI_WeveGotToHaveMoreExplosions.png|We've Got To Have More Explosions! GDI_MaximumFirepower.png|Maximum Firepower GDI_TheBiggerTheyAre.png|The Bigger They Are... GDI_GotAPresentForYa.png|Got a Present For Ya! GDI_WreakingHavoc.png|Wreaking Havoc GDI_AirSuperiority.png|Air Superiority GDI_DontLookIntoTheLight.png|Don't Look Into the Light GDI TearEmToShreds.png|Tear Em To Shreds GDI_SoThatsWhyIHaveRockets.png|So That's Why I Have Rockets GDI_MammothsGoneWild.png|Mammoths Gone Wild GDI Bag Lady (Veteran) Upgrade 10 units with Blue Tiberium Cores. GDI Bag Lady (Elite) Upgrade 20 units with Blue Tiberium Cores. GDI Bag Lady (Heroic) Upgrade 30 units with Blue Tiberium Cores. Fast Learner Raise 5 Hunters to heroic veterancy. Offensive Supremacy Destroy 25 units or structures with the GDI Offense Crawler. Remember the Titan Damage 3 units or structures with a single attack from the Titan. Eat Hot Sound Damage 4 units or structures with a single attack from the Shockwave Beware of Dog Destroy 10 light units in 10 seconds with Bulldogs. Unfriendly Skies Destroy 20 aircraft with Talons. Power of the Prism Damage 3 units or structures with a single attack from the Striker. We've Got To Have More Explosions! Destroy 3 units or structures with the Mastodon's Dispersion Bays. Maximum Firepower Deal 1337 damage in 5 seconds with a single Mastodon The Bigger They Are... Destroy a heavy aircraft with Talons. Got a Present For Ya! Destroy 5 structures with the Demolition Kit of the same Commando. Wreaking Havoc Deal 5000 damage with the primary weapons of a single Commando. Air Superiority Destroy 5 aircraft in 30 seconds with Sandstorms. Don't Look Into the Light Damage 5 units or structures with a single attack from the Refractor. Tear Em To Shreds Kill 10 infantry with a single Wolf. So That's Why I Have Rockets Destroy a heavy aircraft with a Mammoth Tank. Mammoths Gone Wild Destroy 10 units or structures with the same Mammoth Tank. Defense Class GDI_FortifiedPositionVeteran.png|Fortified Position (Veteran) GDI_FortifiedPositionElite.png|Fortified Position (Elite) GDI_FortifiedPositionHeroic.png|Fortified Position (Heroic) GDI_DefenseMinister.png|Defense Minister GDI_ThisistheSpartan.png|This Is The Spartan! GDI_ClassicalWarfare.png|GDI Classical Warfare GDI_FrozeninTime.png|Frozen In Time GDI_WeveGotTheRockets.png|We've Got the Rockets GDI_DemolitionWoman.png|Demolition Woman GDI_CaptainOnDeck.png|Captain On Deck GDI_GettingWarmer.png|Getting Warmer GDI_IAmTheLaw.png|I Am the Law GDI_ItsNotTheSizeThatMatters.png|It's Not the Size That Matters GDI_TheFinalFrontier.png|The Final Frontier GDI_LanceALot.png|Lance a Lot GDI_OrbitalSupremacy.png|Orbital Supremacy GDI_BoomBoom.png|Boom Boom GDI_YoureMine.png|You're Mine! GDI_RepairsComplete.png|Repairs Complete GDI_ZonedOut.png|Zoned Out GDI_Stampede.png|Stampede! GDI_Sanctuary.png|Sanctuary GDI_MasterTactician.png|Master Tactician GDI_RaiseShields.png|Raise Shields GDI_ATruePatriot.png|A True Patriot GDI_ArtilleryExpert.png|Artillery Expert GDI Fortified Position (Veteran) Destroy 10 units or structures with garrisoned infantry. GDI Fortified Position (Elite) Destroy 20 units or structures with garrisoned infantry. GDI Fortified Position (Heroic) Destroy 30 units or structures with garrisoned infantry. Defense Minister Deal 10000 damage with Guardian Cannons. This Is The Spartan! Destroy 5 units or structures with Spartan Turrets. GDI Classical Warfare Destroy a Nod Centurion with a Spartan. Frozen In Time Encase 20 units or structures within a single Crystal Shields Stasis Field. We've Got the Rockets Destroy 25 aircraft with Falcon MLRS defenses. Demolition Woman Destroy 3 structures with a single Zone Raider. Captain On Deck! Hit 7 units or structures with a single Ion Strike from the Zone Captain. Getting Warmer Fire continuously on a unit or structure with the Focus Beam for 10 seconds. I Am the Law Destroy 10 light units with Zone Enforcers. It's Not the Size That Matters Destroy a heavy aircraft with a Zone Defender. The Final Frontier Fire a fully charged Ion Cannon. Lance a Lot Destroy 5 units or structures with deployed Zone Lancers. Orbital Supremacy Destroy 20 units or structures with a single Ion Cannon Strike. Boom Boom Destroy 5 structures with the Zone Raider's Anti-Structure Bombs. You're Mine! Detonate 25 Dozer EMP Mines on enemy units. Repairs Complete Repair 5000 damage with the Dozer. Zoned Out Destroy 10 vehicles with Zone Troopers. Stampede! Destroy 10 structures with Rhino Tanks. Sanctuary Absorb 4000 damage with a single Crystal Shield's shield. Master Tactician Destroy 10 units with the Juggernaut's Sticky Bombs. Raise Shields Absorb 7500 damage with the GDI Defense Crawler's shield. A True Patriot Destroy 20 aircraft with Missile Turrets. Artillery Expert Destroy 25 units or structures with Skystryke Artillery Defenses. Support Class GDI_CombatMedicVeteran.png|GDI Combat Medic (Veteran) GDI CombatMedicElite.png|GDI Combat Medic (Elite) GDI CombatMedicHeroic.png|GDI Combat Medic (Heroic) GDI_Supportive.png|Supportive GDI_KicktheTiresandLighttheFires.png|Kick the Tires and Light the Fires GDI_Crusader.png|Crusader GDI_ISeeYou.png|I See You GDI_WatchYourStep.png|Watch Your Step GDI_DeathFromAbove.png|Death From Above GDI_TheGoodSheppard.png|The Good Sheppard GDI_BringingTheBigGuns.png|Bringing the Big Guns GDI_Electrician.png|Electrician GDI_ElectricSymphony.png|Electric Symphony GDI_RocketShip.png|Rocket Ship GDI_PimpedYourRide.png|Pimped Your Ride GDI_AngelicGrace.png|Angelic Grace GDI_ICanFixThat.png|I Can Fix That GDI_ItsATrap.png|It's a Trap! GDI_OutOfControl.png|Out of Control GDI_PewPewPew.png|Pew Pew Pew GDI_ItBurns.png|It Burns! GDI_GreaseMonkey.png|Grease Monkey GDI_FallenAngel.png|Fallen Angel GDI_Thunderstruck.png|Thunderstruck GDI Combat Medic (Veteran) Repair 5000 damage with Support units. GDI Combat Medic (Elite) Repair 10000 damage with Support units. GDI Combat Medic (Heroic) Repair 15000 damage with Support units. Supportive Repair 5000 damage with the GDI Support Crawler. Kick the Tires and Light the Fires Destroy the Crawler using the Firehawk Airstrike Power. Crusader Shoot down 100 rockets with the Paladin's Anti-Rocket Mode. I See You Attach 25 sensor pods to enemy units using the same Hurricane. Watch Your Step Detonate 20 EMP mines on enemy units using the EMP Mine Drop Power. Death From Above Damage 10 units of structures with a single use of the Sonic Artillery Power. The Good Sheppard Destroy 5 medium units with the same Sheppard. Bringing the Big Guns Deal 5000 damage with a single Kodiak. Electrician Damage 10 units with a single use of the Conductor's Electrolysis. Electric Symphony EMP 50 units with Conductors. Rocket Ship Deal 1000 damage in 5 seconds with Orcas. Pimped Your Ride Use the Archangel's Supercharge on 50 units or structures. Angelic Grace Repair 5000 damage with Archangels. I Can Fix That Repair 1000 damage with a single Spanner. It's a Trap! Root a Crawler in place with the Thunderhead's Gravity Field. Out of Control Destroy 5 units or structures with Hammerheads under the effect of Berzerker Engines. Pew Pew Pew Damage 3 units or structures with a single attack from the Paladin. It Burns! Destroy 5 units or structures in 10 seconds with Firehawks. Grease Monkey Use the Spanner's Weapon Dampeners on 100 units or structures. Fallen Angel Use the Archangel's Sabotage Weaponry on 100 units or structures. Thunderstruck Destroy 25 heavy units with Thunderheads. Category:Command & Conquer games